Short- Fic: Someday Well Know
by thegabibarbosa
Summary: Isabella passou sua vida toda apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Mais ele a magoou, a trocando para ser capitão do time da escola. Ela foge gravida dele e volta três anos depois
1. Prólogo

_**Someday well know**_

Prologo

Eu não podia acreditar que isso realmente estivesse acontecendo, o que de tão ruim eu poderia ter feito a Edward Cullen? Para ele me magoar dessa forma.

Afinal nós tínhamos crescido juntos, não? Eu ainda era a melhor amiga da sua irmã se me lembro bem.

Ele sabia, sabia que eu amava. Desde sempre, e o que fez? Me humilhou na frente de todos que eu conheço. Como alguém poderia ser assim tão cruel?

1 capitulo

Ele me olhou novamente.

Sim, Edward estava me tratando de uma forma diferente durante todo esse dia, amanhã seria o ultimo dia de aula. Quando voltássemos as aulas tudo seria diferente, estaríamos no high school a apenas 4 anos da faculdade.

Bom você deve estar se perguntando do que eu estou falando, eu sou Isabella Swan, tenho 14 anos e minha melhor amiga Alice Cullen é irmão gemea do amor da minha vida Edward Cullen, o garoto que como eu disse no começo tem me tratado de forma diferente. Edward nunca foi mais do que cordial comigo e minha mãe. Apesar de tudo eu sempre seria a filha da empregada que estuda na escola dele apenas por que tem uma bolsa. Suspirei.

Bom, eu e minha mãe moravamos no fundo da casa dos Cullens desde antes de eu nascer. Ela tinha vindo sozinha e grávida da Inglaterra e os Cullens a tinham ajudado. Primeiro ela era babá de Edward e Alice, apenas alguns meses mais velhos que eu e Emmet que era um ano mais velho. Depois Carlisle a ajudou a fazer uma faculdade, hoje apesar de ainda morarmos no fundo dos Cullens, minha mãe era professora em Forks e apenas alugávamos a casa por ser mais barato. Alice tinha sido minha melhor amiga desde que posso me lembrar e eu tinha me descoberto apaixonada por seu irmãos desde que tinha uns 5 anos e meu coração disparava toda vez que o via.

Nesse momento eu estou deitada em minha cama me perguntando como eu poderia fazer para chamar a atenção dele. Poderia Edward me amar algum dia?

Toc toc toc

Me levantei assustada com o barulho na minha janela.

- Bella. - ouvi um voz conhecida chamar. Esse era o problema, a voz era conhecida demais.

Corri ate a janela e a abri. Edward entrou facilmente em meu quarto.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntei assustada, Edward mal olhava na minha cara, como ele sabia que esse era meu quarto, e o que estava fazendo aqui? A noite? Meu coração disparou e eu comecei a tremer em expectativa.

- Eu não aguento mais, precisa falar com você. Precisava vê-la. - disse se aproximando. Passou a mão pela minha cintura e ia se aproximando dos meus labios?

- Eu estou sonhando? - perguntei segundos antes de ser beijada por ele, isso mesmo, você ouviu certo EDWARD CULLEN ESTA ME BEIJANDO. Meu primeiro beijo devo acrescentar. Ele deu uma risadinha e me encarou com aquelas orbes imensamente verdes.

- Não, Bella. Você não esta sonhando. Eu amo você.

- Também amo você. - Me ouvi dizendo ainda perdida em seu olhar, eu nunca tinha visto ele tão de perto.

E assim a melhor noite da minha vida começou, ou pelo menos a foi o que eu tinha pensado. Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte Edward já tinha saído da minha cama. Eu me vesti rapidamente, prendi meu cabelo e corri para o carro onde Carlisle que me dava carona todos os dias, quando ia levar Alice e Edward me esperava. Eu estava atrasada e nem pude ver minha mãe, ou falar com ela. Assim que entre na porta traseira Alice me encarou com cara feia, provavelmente por causa da minha roupa.

- Bom dia. - eu disse sem poder conter o sorriso bobo, lembranças da noite anterior me dominavam.

- Bom dia – Edward que estava na frente e Carlisle responderam. Alice se limitou a me olhar.

- Pode me falar. - disse séria. - O que aconteceu para você estar com esse sorriso bobo, você é mal humorada de manhã. E olha essa roupa Bella. Você realmente não houve nada do que eu falo, né? - Edward me encarou assustado pelo espelho, aguardando minha resposta, sabendo é claro que Alice o mataria se soubesse do que ouve ontem a noite. Eu apenas suspirei e olhei para ela.

- Nada aconteceu, Ali. Apenas estou feliz, último dia de aula e tudo mais. -disse entediada e ela começou a falar da viagem de férias que ela e a familia iriam fazer, e eu podia ver em seus olhos que ela iria me enterrogar depois, quando não tivesse testemunhas por perto.

Carlisle nos deixou na porta da escola como sempre fazia. Tudo parecia perfeitamente normal e eu mal sabia que esse seria o pior dia da minha vida.

Tudo parecia perfeitamente normal ate o horário do almoço. Quando eu sai da aula todos riam e apontava para mim. Perto no refeitório Alice se aproximou de mim, me olhando preocupada.

- Você não tem nada para me contar, Bella? - perguntou dividida entre raiva e preocupação, sendo que apenas um era destinado a mim. Pensei na noite anterior e disse:

- Não. - sentindo um nó se formar na minha gartanta.

- Eu já sei de tudo Bella. - a olhei assustada, Edward tinha contado para ela? - Todos sabem. - ela suspirou me entregando um jornal da escola. Eu engoli em seco.

Na primeira capa tinha uma foto minha, tirada essa manhã, muito provavelmente. Eu estava nus sobre os lençóis da minha cama, dormindo profundamente, em uma posição que deixava claro que eu não tinha dormido sozinha. A manchete dizia " O trote do futuro capitão" e dizia que Edward tinha dormido com a nerd Isabella Swan como condição para ser o capitão do time de futebol americano no ano seguinte, honra nunca antes dada a um calouro, ele tinha que dormir com a garota mais feia da escola e trazer provas. Não consegui chegar ao final do artigo, eu chorava demais e com os óculos a coisa ficou complicada. Alice me puxou para a biblioteca e começou a falar no celular, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era chorar e me perguntar, COMO ele pode fazer isso comigo? Ele disse que me amava, eu dormi com ele, DORMI. Entreguei para ele a minha virgindade e o meu coração, sendo que jamais poderia ter ambos de volta.

- Ela esta mal. Acho que é um colapso nervoso. Esta chorando e sussurrando sem parar "como ele pode fazer isso?". Ta bem. Te espero. Beju. - ouvi Alice ao telefone com alguém, provavelmente o seu pai.

Depois de alguns minutos que mais me pareceram horas alguém me pegou no colo e quando eu vi estava em casa com minha mãe me encarando.

- Minha bebê. - Ela disse me abraçando e depois se voltou para alguém atrás de mim. - Isso não vai ser esquecido Carlisle. Seu filho foi longe demais.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Renee. Você sabe que não o criamos para agir dessa forma. Eu ou ter uma longa conversa com ele. - ouvi um suspiro cansado. - Esme vai pirar quando souber.

- Sua conversa não vai ajudar minha filha. Diga para ele ficar longe dela. - e minha mãe fechou a porta.

Ela me deu um calmante, eu adormeci com ela ao meu lado, e quando acordei ela estava la também. Me olhando aflita. Eu me lembrei e tudo e comecei a chorar.

- Quero ir embora daqui mãe. Por favor. - pedi entre soluços. Ela me abraçou.

-Ele esta vindo te buscar Bella, eu já fiz a ligação.

- Ele quem? - perguntei confusa.

- Seu pai. Você sabe que quando nasceu o o procurei para que ele te registrasse, tanto que você tem o nome dele. - assenti. - Falei com ele hoje e ele me disse que você iria morar com ele. Esta na hora de você conhecer sua familia querida.- Ela sorriu entre as lagrimas.

- Onde ele mora?

- Londres. Sabia que você tem um irmão da sua idade? Foi por causa da gravides dessa gravides que eu decidi viver aqui com você. Seu pai disse que todos estão encantados com a sua ida. Vai ser bom para você. E pode me visitar sempre que quiser. - disse chorando abertamente.

- Vou sentir saudades. - eu disse chorando também, mais sabendo que minha vida em Forks não era mais uma opção.

- Eu também meu bem, eu também.

3 anos depois

Estávamos sobrevoando a cidade de Seattle, onde minha mãe me aguardava. Três anos tinham se passado eu eu voltaria para Forks, depois de muita terapia eu havia superado o acontecimento mais traumático da minha vida, que tinha me trazido meu maior presente também. Antony. Meu filho.

Isso mesmo, eu fiquei gravida aos 14 anos de idade e com a ajuda do meu pai toda nossa família isso se tornou uma dadiva. E agora aqui estava eu, com meu bebê ao lado e meu irmão querido na cadeira ao lado. Lucas é seu. Papai foi me buscar em Forks e sem me despedir de ninguém eu sai com ele, descobri que meu pai era muito rico e nunca se aproximou de mim por que mamãe não permitia, ela me queria longe do seu mundo, um mundo realmente louco, papai é um lorde, e um dia Lucas será um também, nossas mães ficaram gravidas quase que ao mesmo tempo, apesar de papai estar namorando a mãe de Lucas e ele e Renee terem terminado. Eu nasci graças a despedida deles, e a mãe de Lucas já estava gravida, minha mãe ficou sabendo e fugiu gravida de mim, papai casou com Maria e eles vivem bem ate hoje. Ela foi um amor comigo e Tony a chama de vovó, assim como a minha mãe. Esses três anos foram maravilhoso para mim, não uso mais aparelho, fiz cirurgia e não preciso mais de óculos e aprendi a me vestir, afinal sempre tinha que ir a eventos com papai, depois de ele me apresentar a sociedade, a filha americana e gravida dele. Ninguém ousou dizer nada, ele tinha influência e dinheiro demais para ser contestado. Tenho estudado em casa durante todo esse tempo para cuidar do meu filho e agora estou aqui.

Prometi a minha mãe que passaria esse ano com ela, nossa despedida pois ano que vem vou para Oxford e não poderemos nos ver com frequência. Ela esta casada agora, com Phill um jogador conhecido que escolheu Forks como moradia, já fazem dois anos. E meu querido irmão super protetor decidiu que um ano na América lhe faria bem, quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa?

O avião pousa e eu pego meu filho. Ele tem tudo do pai, apenas a cor dos cabelos é a mesma do meu, sempre que encaro seus olhos, me sinto viajar para a época em que eu acreditava no amor. Suspiro. As coisas mudam.

Descemos do avião, eu procuro minha mãe, e Lucas vai atrás de nossas malas( o que não mandamos pelo correio antes) Afinal eu vou morar aqui. Um pontinho rosa pink brilha na multidão e eu não posso acreditar no que estou vendo, me aproximo calmamente enquanto ela procura alguém na multidão atrás de mim.

- Alice. - digo quando já estou perto o suficiente para ela me ouvir.

- Bella? Você é Bella Swan? - me olha assustada e eu agradeço pelo fato de Lucas estar com Tony. _Eu vou matar a minha mãe._ Penso com raiva, o que ela esta pensando afinal?

- Sou. Você não me reconheceu mesmo?

- Não. Desculpe, você esta muito diferente. O cabelo cresceu e esta cuidado, não usa óculos, aparelho. O corpo esta mais desenvolvido. Você até aprendeu a se vestir. - limpou uma lagrima imaginária fingindo estar comovida. Eu revirei os olhos e mandei uma mensagem para o Lucas do meu Iphone pedindo para ele ir de Taxi com Tony, Alice não poderia vê-lo, não agora.

- Bella, é você mesmo. - pulou na minha direção me abraçando e quando eu vi, ambas estávamos chorando. Alice não teve culpa de nada que me aconteceu, eu sempre soube. Se não fosse por ela eu teria sido mais humilhada ainda, mais não poderia ser amiga dela. Era estar muito próxima do seu irmão. Quem sabe agora?

- Claro que sou eu Ali. - disse entre soluços.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Você sumiu do nada. - falou me soltando e de repente olhando para os lados. - Cadê ele?

-Ele quem ? - perguntei surpresa.

- Meu sobrinho. Dã. - disse revirando os olhos, meu coração disparou.

- Que sobrinho? - minha voz saiu em um fio.

- Antony, Bella. Eu fui a casa da sua mãe, e quando vi a foto ela não pôde me enganar. Por isso estou aqui, eu pedi para ela para te buscar e conhece-lo. - seu sorriso era inocente, mais eu a conhecia bem demais.

- Você chantageou a minha mãe? - perguntei chocada, ela deu de ombros. - Quem mais sabe disso Al? - _Edward não, Edward não, Edward não._ Minha mente gritava

- Ninguém, ta?- me mostrou a lingua. - Esse é nosso segredo. - suspirei aliviada e liguei para o Lucas. Em minutos estávamos todos indo para o carro da Alice, que eu descobri ser seu tão sonhado Porche Amarelo canário, tão discreto quanto a dona.

Alice e Tony já eram melhores amigos, e eu e Lucas íamos atrás abraçados, as mulheres me olhando com inveja. Meu irmão era lindo. Seu cabelo com o mesmo tom chocolate do meu ou o do Tony, pele bem branca e os lábios vermelhos, os olhos(minha parte favorita) azuis como o céu. Eu sempre quis ter um irmão mais velho, e meu sonho se realizou.

Depois de duas horas de viagem com Alice nos contando as novidades, evitando falar sobre o seu irmão, nós paramos em frente a casa vizinha aos Cullens, era enorme e linda. Mamãe a tinha comprado para a nossa chegada, antes ela vivia em uma casa menos só com o marido. Mai agora estava gravida, e aproveitou a deixa.

Descemos do carro e eu fiquei me perguntando como as coisa podiam mudar tanto, antes nós tínhamos que viver na casa dos fundos e agora somos vizinhos. Papai tem tando ou mais dinheiro que Carlisle. Minha mãe abriu a porto com sua enorme barriga de 7 meses, eu deveria ter pensado que seria difícil para ela me buscar de carro.

- Bella – sorriu. - Tony. - pegou meu filho do colo da Alice que fez bico. Abraçou a mim e a Lucas. - Sua chantagista. - disse para Alice, tentando se mostrar inocente, mais eu via uma ponta de divertimento eu seus olhos.

- Mãe. - eu disse e entramos. Eu carregava duas malas e Lucas três.

- Venha. - vou mostrar o quanrto de cada um.

Subimos as escadas e o primeira porta se mostrou sendo do meu quarto, ele tinha uma parede azul marinho e todas as outras em azul bebê, assim como o meus em Londres, uma cama de casal no centro muito linda, um estante que tomava boa parte da parede, com meus livros já arrumados, pude ver a porta do meu closet, uma do banheiro que era todo branco e uma que dava para o quarto do meu filho. O quarto de Antony era todo em verde claro, sua cor favorita, tinha um berço armários e MUITOs brinquedos, obra de minha mãe e Alice com certeza. Saímos de la o fomos para o quarto de Lucas, que tinha uma parede em Azul claro e as outras brancas como ele havia pedido, também tinha banheiro e um closet. Mamãe já tinha arrumado todas as nossas coisas. Amanhã seria nosso primeiro dia de aula.

Alice me abraçou e foi embora. Tomei banho e dei em Tony e fui dormir abraçada ao meu filho. Amanhã seria um novo e longo dia.


	2. Chapter 1

Acordei na manhã seguinte sorrindo ao dar de cara com meu filho. Ele era o motivo para eu achar que valeu a pena aquela noite com Edward. A coisa mais importante no mundo para mim. Eu até mesmo já tinha perdoado o seu pai, não que ele soubesse. Depois de 2 anos de terapia eu finalmente tinha podido entender que ninguém tinha realmente culpa do que me aconteceu, Edward era um idiota e eu também por ama-lo. Duas crianças brincando com um assunto muito sério, ele fez as escolhas dele e eu as minhas. Eu sei, você deve estar pensando, por que não me vingar dele agora? Eu tenho aparência, tenho dinheiro, amor de outras pessoas, tudo o que me faltou no passado. E é exatamente por isso, não acho que Edward vale a pena o desperdício do meu tempo, vingança não iria me levar a nada. Esse ano é para e mim, minha mãe e meu filho ficarmos juntos, o resto não tem importância.

Eu sei que no futuro Tony vai me perguntar sobre o pai, e sei que um dia vão se conhecer, mais enquanto eu puder evitar isso, pode ter certeza que farei o meu melhor.

Me levantei devagar fui fazer minha higiene matinal, depois andei calmamente ate o closet e peguei um dos uniformes preparados para mim. Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, uniforme? Em que século nós estamos mesmo? Bom, nessa escola tem uniforme, mais graças a minha querida madrasta, eu tenho varios modelos diferentes com o brasão da escola, posso escolher como me vestir sem causar problemas. Escolhi uma saia de pregas preta que ia ate o meio da coxa, uma camisa branca com o brasão, um cardigan azul marinho, meias 7/8 preta e ankle boots, minha bolsa, meus óculos, uma maquiagem básica e para finalizar um batom vermelho. Me olhei no espelho e sorri. Eu estava pronta.

Fui ate minha cama, acordar meu anjinho, hoje começariam suas aulas também.

-Tony, esta na hora de acordar. - disse dando um beijo na sua bochecha, ele sorriu e coçou os olhinhos sonolento.

- Te amo, mamãe. - disse me dando um beijo na bochecha também. Meu coração é claro disparou, sempre acontecia isso quando ele dizia essas palavras. Meu anjinho.

- Eu também, anjinho. Você é o que eu mais amo no mundo. -o abracei. - Mais agora é hora de arrumar você, não podemos chegar atrasados no primeiro dia, né?

Ele assentiu e eu o ajudei a vestir seu pequeno uniforme. Quando o vi pronto foi como se voltasse ao meu primeiro dia de aula a tantos anos atrás, era como se Edward estivesse ali na minha frente de calça jeans e camiseta. Quantas coisas não aconteceram desde esse dia?

Descemos a escada com ele no meu colo e depois de um café da manhã, eu, Tony e Lucas saímos de casa em direção ao nosso primeiro dia de aula, e tudo o que eu podia dizer era que estava muito feliz por termos mandado nossos carros três semanas atrás. Meu carro , uma linda ferrari preta que ganhei aos 16, o do Lucas um Aston Martin prata e também sua moto Ducati, na garagem tinha também o carro da minha mãe, uma mercedes que pareci muito simples se comparado aos nossos. Fui ate minha ferrari que já tinha a cadeirinha do Tony e o coloquei la, depois sentando no banco do motorista, Luke logo entrou no passageiro e tomamos nosso caminho para a escolinha do meu filho.

- Você sabe que é muito chato da sua parte me fazer pegar carona com você para a escola, né? - perguntou Luke, olhei para ele. Estava lindo com o calça jeans a camisa e o casaco da escola. Por que ele tinha que ser tão chato? Todos os irmãos são assim?

- Já falamos sobre isso Luke,a cadeirinha do Tony esta no meu carro, temos que deixa-lo na escola. E não faz sentido você ir sozinho em outro carro ou na moto. Alias meu carro e o fato de sermos novos já é motivo o suficiente para chamarmos atenção. - eu disse já parando na frente na frente do parquinho de Forks. Lucas revirava os olhos quando eu sai do carro. Peguei meu filho na sua cadeirinha e fomos de mãos dadas em direção a entrada.

- Eu tenho que ir mesmo mamãe? - me perguntou olhando assustado, eu me ajoelhei a sua frente e encarei seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Amor, eu sei que você esta com medo, a mamãe também esta. Mais eu prometo que tudo vai dar certo. Vai ser um grande dia. Você vai fazer muitos amiguinhos. - sorri para ele que correspondeu, indo em direção a professora. Eu mandei um beijo para ele e comecei a chorar explicando para a professora que se qualquer coisa acontecesse poderia me ligar. Lucas veio ao meu socorro me levando para o carro arrastada.

Como eles crescem rápido, ontem Antony era uma bebê de colo e agora já esta na escolinha. Suspirei me sentando no banco do motorista.

- Você não vai fazer isso toda manhã, ne?- perguntou meu irmão inconformado com meu choro, eu não chorava ou demonstrava emoções com facilidade, esse era um novo traço da minha personalidade, toda a família é assim, nós nos amamos e saber disso basta, sem melação. E foi por isso que sem responder o fuzilei com os olhos e depois coloquei meus óculos escuros para ninguém notar que eu tinha chorado. Partimos em direção a meu antigo inferno pessoal. Agora eu não seria mais a bolsista nerd, a pergunta é: o que eu vou ser?

Ao chegarmos na escola eu estacionei ao lado do porche de Alice, onde ela nos encarava sorrindo levemente ao lado de um loiro que provavelmente seria a versão mais velha de Jasper, seu namorado desde a infância. Luke e eu descemos do carro e todos no estacionamento pararam para nos encarar, eu sorri com a ironia e fui abraçada nos ombros por meu irmão, andando na direção de Alice.

- Bella. - ela cantou assim que me aproximei. - Você se lembra do Jasper, meu namorado? Amor essa é uma versão melhorar da minha melhor amiga Isabella Swan, e o seu irmão Lucas.

Nós nos cumprimentamos e eu e Luke fomos em direção a secretaria, ele pegou nossos horários e combinamos de nos encontrar no almoço, com apenas um beijo na bochecha vi ele ir embora com todas as garotas babando por ele.

Olhei meu horário, minha primeira aula seria inglês, suspirei.

Longo dia.

Até o almoço eu já tinha sido chamada para sair umas 5 vezes, tirando é claro os olhares. Queria saber a reação deles ao saber que já tenho um filho de dois anos. Sorri com a idéia, não é como se eu fosse ir contando isso por ai, quanto mais tempo eu puder esconder melhor. Não quero problemas com o Edward, quanto mais tarde ele souber melhor.

Assim que entrei no refeitório todas as cabeças se voltaram para mim, eu corei e andei calmamente ate Luke que já estava na fila da comida, depois de analisar sua bandeja e ver que já tinha minha coca diet e meus cookies eu suspirei aliviada.

- Como foram suas aulas? - me perguntou assim que notou minha presença.

- Um saco e as suas?

- Também. - falou tirando do bolso o dinheiro para pagar o lanche e muitos números de telefone, não aguentei a gargalhei enquanto andávamos em direção a uma mesa vazia, isso era outra característica da família, somos anti sociais por natureza. Claro que poderíamos fazer amizade com toda facilidade, simplesmente não queríamos.

Nos sentamos e Alice com Jasper se juntaram a nós.

- O Tony esta com a sua mãe, Bella? - me perguntou Alice.

- Não, eu o coloquei no parquinho. - suspirei. - a experiência será muito traumática, para mim.

- É difícil a idéia de deixá-lo. Não é? - perguntou enquanto meu irmão e Jasper falavam do teste para o time de basquete, Luke jamais perderia isso. Ele era capitão em Londres.

- Claro né Alice, eu tenho estado com ele desde que ele nasceu. Meu filho esta crescendo.

- Isso acontece. - deu de ombros

- Me fale quando tiver seu próprios filhos. - bufei. Alguns minutos de conversa fiada e já estava a caminho da minha próxima aula, biologia. _Só mais duas aulas Bella, você consegue._

Entrei na sala e só havia um lugar vago, adivinhem quem seira meu parceiro pelo próximo semestre? Cullen. Revirei os olhos e me sentei ao seu lado como o professor pediu.

A contrario do que você possa pensar, não, meu coração não disparou quando vi Edward depois de longos 3 anos, bem talvez um pouquinho, afinal o cara é lindo e ninguém é de ferro, né? Quando me senti Edward tirou a atenção do livro que estava lendo e quando nossos olhos se encontraram ele se arrepiou, isso mesmo, se arrepiou. O olhei com frieza, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

- Olá. - me ouvi dizendo.

- Quem é você afinal?- Ele me perguntou confuso.

- Isabella Swan, prazer. - sorri calmamente para o garoto que dominava meus maiores pesadelos.

Quando ele ia me dizer algumas coisa, ainda me encarando perplexo, o professor começou a aula. Eu usei meu cabelo, que agora era comprido para evitar ficar olhando Edward, o que devo dizer foi um pouco mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria, meus olhos se voltavam para ele como se fosse um imã. Bufei indignada com as reações ridiculas do meu corpo a esse garoto.

_Ele não é nada Bella, NADA _gritei mentalmente tentando convencer a mim mesma.

Assim que o sinal tocou eu corri como se disso dependesse minha vida em direção ao ginásio. Como eu não sabia que teria aulas de Ed Fisíca e estava de salto o professor me deixou fazendo um trabalho na biblioteca, o que acabou se mostrando uma benção, assim que acabei, minutos antes do sinal tocar, comecei a sair em direção ao meu carro, se eu conheço bem Edward, e pode ter certeza que conheço, ele não saíra do meu pé ate termos uma conversa descente, coisa que eu quero evitar.

Quando estava quase em segurança, dentro do meu carro, percebo uma presença parada muito perto dele.

Edward Cullen me encara como se eu fosse um fantasma.

- Precisamos conversar. - diz assim que estou próxima o bastante para ouvir.

- Não, nós não precisamos. Nem conheço você. - digo colocando meu óculos.

- Sem brincadeiras Bella, você acha mesmo que eu acredito que você é outra Isabella Swan, com o mesmo olho cor chocolate e morando na mesma cidade onde a outra viveu? O que devo acrescentar é a cidade onde sua mãe mora. Não sou tão idiota assim.

- Duvido. - disse sobre a respiração. - O que você quer Edward? Eu achei que tudo tinha ficado muito claro três anos atrás. - disse abrindo a porto do motorista e colocando minha bolsa ali antes de voltar a encara-lo. Por que meu peito estava tão apertado? Eu tinha superado Edward a muito tempo, não tinha?

- Nada ficou claro, NADA. Você tem noção do quanto eu te procurei para podermos conversar? Do quanto eu tinha para te falar?

- POIS EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA. -gritei sentindo a vontade de chorar me dominar, não é por que eu o perdoei , então automaticamente ele se tornaria minha pessoa preferida no mundo, eu realmente não queria falar sobre o assunto também, muito menos com ele. - Se o fato de eu ter ido embora no passado não foi suficiente para você entender, aqui vai um sinal. A única coisa que quero de você é distância, ok? Ao menos respeite isso.

- NUNCA. - disse se aproximando, na verdade se aproximando demais, meu espaço pessoal a muito tempo não era corrompido dessa forma, o olhei assustada. - Demorou três anos para você aparecer, acha que vou desistir assim com tanta facilidade? Achei que me conhecesse melhor Bella. - disse segundos antes de seus lábios tocarem nos meus.


	3. Chapter 2

Seus lábios, assim como eu me lembrava eram doces sobre os meus, suspirei e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, minhas mãos em seu cabelo, afagando e dando o carinho que antes eu tanto ansiava por dar, suas mãos já estavam em volta da minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto, e eu me peguei querendo exatamente isso, estar mais próxima a ele, e não só fisicamente. Teríamos ficado la por mais tempo se eu não tivesse ouvido alguém pigarrear, me soltando assustada de Edward.

O que esse garoto tem que me faz perder a cabeça?

- Izzy? - me perguntou Lucas, olhando para mim em um misto de divertimento e confusão.

- Sim. - disse limpando minha boca e me voltando para Edward. Dei um tapa na sua cara. - Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, ok? NUNCA. Eu já perdoei você Edward, se é isso o que te importa, se você sente pelo menos um pouco pelo que ouve no passado só me deixe em paz. - me virei e entrei no banco do motorista, vendo Luke entrar no do passageiro.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. - avisei antes que ele tocasse no assunto, ele já deveria saber que era Edward, era só olhar para ele que víamos uma versão do Tony mais velha.

Todo o caminho se passou no mais completo silêncio, pegamos Tony na escolinha e seguimos o caminho com ele dizendo como tinha sido o seu dia, pelo jeito ele realmente tinha gostado de ter contado com outras crianças, o que realmente era um tormento para mim, meu bebê estava crescendo.

Chegamos em casa e minha mãe estava com um lanche pronto para nós, Luke e Tony quiseram mais eu preferi subir para o quarto, eu precisava de um banho e colocar minhas idéias no lugar. Entrei no quarto e fui em direção ao banheiro, deixando as minhas coisas no chão mesmo.

Meus pensamentos se voltavam para Edward e o nosso beijo, como ele podia agir assim depois de tudo? Será que ele não tem coração? Tem que ser um canalha? Não podia ter mudado?

Como eu poderia apresentar meu filho para ele assim? Um dia, não muito distante, ambos teriam que se conhecer.

Ainda perdida em pensamentos, voltei para o quarto, fui ate o closet e vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de malha, comecei a secar o meu cabelo indo em direção a cama, quando de repente percebo que ela não esta vazia como eu esperava.

- Como você chegou aqui? Alias, isso não interessa, vai embora. AGORA. - disse desesperada encarando um Edward deitado sorrindo para mim. Ele tinha que sair daqui, Antony estava no andar de baixo;

- Eu disse que não te deixaria escapar tão fácil, Bella. - suspirou como se estivesse cansado e veio na minha direção. - Você fugiu de mim a 3 anos, mais não vou deixar acontecer de novo. Precisamos conversar. E não sai daqui ate isso acontecer.

- Por que você não pode me deixar simplesmente ficar com a minha mãe? Podemos fingir que nada aconteceu, não nos conhecemos. - disse tentando o fazer entender.

- Não. Entendo se você não quiser conversar aqui, podemos conversar em outro lugar, um restaurante talvez? Você me encontra la em – olhou no relógio. - Uma hora?

- Não, não quero encontrar com você em lugar algum, não quero nada com você. - disse fazendo bico e me sentando um uma poltrona ao lado da minha cama.

- Izzy – Chamou meu irmão da porta e eu corri para que ele não entrasse no quarto.

- Oi? - sorri amarelo para ele com a porta do quarto fechada atrás de mim.

- Vou levar o Tony para tomar sorvete e ver um filme, você quer ir? - perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas pelo meu estranho comportamento.

- Não. - dei um beijo no seu rosto. - Eu vou ler um livro e pesquisar umas coisas, bom passeio. E a mamãe?

- Ela me pediu para deixá-la na casa de uma amiga, você esta sozinha em casa. Tudo bem com você Izzy?

- Tudo, claro. - sorri de novo. - Cuidado com o Tony. - disse e entrei no quarto trancando atrás de mim. Adoraria passar um tempo com os dois, e la esta Edward me privando de mais uma coisa que eu gosto.

- Bella, quem é Izzy? - me pergunta o cretino.

- Não te interessa. - falo me jogando na cama, eu sempre detestei joguinhos, e Edward vive por eles.

- Tudo sobre você me interessa, sempre foi assim. - disse se deitando ao meu lado e virando o rosto para mim. Revirei os olhos.

- Claro, e você sempre foi loucamente apaixonado por mim. - ironia sempre foi minha melhor arma.

- Sim. - disse me olhando com adoração, e tive de me lembrar que tudo era falso, assim como ele. - Sempre fui apaixonado por você, é isso que estava tentando dizer, eu ia te pedir em namoro depois daquela noite. Você não entendeu nada direito. Os caras sabiam que eu gostava de você e não tinha coragem de me aproximar, então fizeram o desafio. Não era para ninguém a não ser o grupo saber. Mas um dos idiotas contou para uma garota do jornal, que fez toda a estória. Não tinha toda aquela coisa que o jornal disse sobre trote e você ser a menina mais feia da escola. Quase fiquei louco quando Alice veio brigar comigo, segurando o jornal. Quando eu consegui chegar na sua casa, sua mãe me disse que você tinha ido embora.

O QUE?


	4. Chapter 3

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso, Edward? - eu ri nervosa, levantando da cama;

- É a verdade, Bella. Por que mais eu estaria aqui? Você não acha que seria muito mais fácil fingir que essas coisas não aconteceram? - disse levantando também e se aproximando de mim.

- Eu não sei, ok? Tudo aconteceu a muito tempo e eu só gostaria de esquecer.

- Ótimo, vamos esquecer. Só me de mais uma chance, Bella. De fazer as coisas do modo certo. - me abraçou pela cintura e cheirou o meu cabelo. - Eu te amo, Bella. Sempre amei, sempre amarei. - seus olhos verdes queimavam em mim. E por mais que nesse momento meu coração quisesse lhe dar essa chance, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, como Tony. Como eu explicaria a Edward que ele era pai?

- Não posso Edward, não agora. Eu preciso pensar, ok? Muita coisa esta acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. - ele assentiu.

- Posso pelo menos ficar com você aqui? - perguntou um pouco inseguro, eu o olhei em duvida. -Só um pouco. - assenti e nós dois nos deitamos na cama, Edward me abraçou e ficamos assim em silêncio, eu acabei dormindo.

Horas depois eu acordei e olhei para o quarto a minha volta.

Teria tudo sido um sonho?

Não, minha mente se negou a aceitar isso. Olhei mais cuidadosamente a cama e percebi a marca de uma cabeça no meu travesseiro, me aproximei e o cheiro de Edward tomou minha respiração. Voltei a deitar na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro. Meu coração clamava por ele, mais qual seria sua reação ao saber de Tony? Nós somos tão novos, não é como se pudéssemos nos casar. Nós mal nos conhecemos. Suspirei.

Fui ao quarto de Antony e ele já dormia, toda a casa estava apagada. Eu realmente tinha dormido bastante. Tomei um copo de leite e voltei para a cama.

Amanhã seria outro longo dia.

Assim que acordei na manhã seguinte percebi que tinha contas a acertar. Eu iria procurar minha amiga Angela que era redatora no jornal da escola no ano em que toda a brincadeira começou e descobriria se era verdade o que Edward tinha me dito, a partir dessa informação começaria a pensar o que fazer. Me vesti rapidamente, uma saia azul marinho de pregas ate o meio da coxa, uma camisa branca, um blaizer preto, meias de seda pretas e botas de cano curto. Fiz uma maquiagem básica, e prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Fui ao quarto de Tony e ele não estava mais lá, o encontrei com Luke e minha mãe tomando café da manhã, após dar um beijo em todos mamãe me informou que levaria e buscaria Tony na escolinha para poder passar mais tempo com ele. Eu assenti e após comermos eu e Luke saímos em direção a garagem.

- Você dirige hoje. -disse a Luke andando em direção ao seu carro, não estava com cabeça para dirigir.

- Vamos de moto? - seus olhos brilharam. Dei de ombros.

- Ok, então espere foi pegar minha jaqueta. - corri para o quarto e troquei meu blaizer por uma baqueta de couro preta estilo motoqueiro. Peguei minha bolsa que já estava esquecendo e me encontrei com ele na garagem. Soltei o cabelo para por o capacete e seguimos em direção a um dia, que no fundo da minha alma eu sabia que traria mudanças.

Assim que descemos da moto, com todos os alunos nos olhando, dei um beijo em meu irmão e sai a procura de Angela, indo em direção a biblioteca na esperança de que ela não tivesse mudado muito nos últimos anos. Não demorei muito a encontra-la.

- Oi, Ang. - disse me sentando na mesa junto a ela.

- Então é você mesmo Bella? - me olhou surpresa e depois sorriu. - Todos da cidade andam especulando sobre o seu retorno. Senti sua falta. Mais eu achei que nunca voltaria depois do que aconteceu.

- É sobre isso que queria falar com você, Ang. Edward me disse que toda a história do trote é mentira, que era apenas um desafio e que nunca deveria ter ido parar no jornal. - fui direta, estava nervosa demais para ser cordial.

- Então você não sabia? - me olhou assustada. - O Jornal teve que se retratar na edição seguinte, todos do time negaram e foram falar com o diretor. Descobriram que Tânia havia escrito a história depois de ouvir alguns meninos falando sobre isso. Você sabe, ela gostava do Edward e todos sabíamos que ele era louco por você..

- O que? Como assim ele era louco por mim?

- Bella. - revirou os olhos. - Todos sabíamos que vocês se gostavam, menos vocês. Sempre foi tão obvio. Mas voltando a história, Tânia deu em cima de um jogador e ele deu a ela a foto bem cedo, ela conseguiu colocar na edição do jornal daquele dia mesmo. Nunca fui muito fã dele Bella, mais ficou provado que foi ela a culpada de tudo, quase foi expulsa e muita gente que gostava de você não fala com ela. Edward desde então passou a ser outra pessoa. Enlouquecido a sua procura. - respirei fundo tentando entender todos os fatos, Tânia Denali quem me humilhou? Edward era realmente inocente, e nossa vida poderia ter sido totalmente diferente se eu ao menos tivesse falado com ele, ou esperado um pouco mais. Tomada por uma vontade imensa de falar com ele sai correndo na direção do estacionamento onde ele ficava antes do inicio das aulas. Apesar de andar bem de salto depois de muito treino, eu não estava muito habituada a correr em saltos 15 cm, tropecei no começo da escada que me levaria para o térreo da escola, pois a biblioteca ficava no primeiro andar, alguns garotos estavam levando um grande espelho e eu o atravessei levando cacos para todos os lados, sendo logo após isso tomada pela escuridão.


	5. Chapter 4

- Bella. - alguém me chamava. - Bella, por favor acorde.

Sentia uma mão muito conhecida acariciar o meu rosto, sabia ser Edward pela pequena corrente de eletricidade que tomava meu corpo a partir do ponto onde ele tocava, quem mais faria com que em sentisse assim?

- Oi. - disse fracamente, abrindo meus olhos e sendo cegada pela luz. Já disse que odeio hospitais? Bom eu odeio. Passei muito tempo da minha vida perdida dentro deles. E Tony ainda me dizia que queria ser médico. COMO EU SOFRO. Pensei ironicamente, afinal eu realmente estava sofrendo. O simples toque de Edward nesse momento me causava dor. Os momentos antes do acidente vieram a minha mente e me senti feliz por ele estar ao meu lado. Quanta coisa teríamos para conversar.

- Bella. - exclamou com um lindo sorri. - Você acordou. - Me deu um beijo na bochecha eu gemi de dor.

- A quanto tempo eu estou aqui? - perguntei me lembrando de Tony, onde e com quem estaria meu bebe?

- Um dia mais ou menos. Eu quase morri do coração quando te encontrei Bella. - sua voz saiu tremula. - Por que você estava correndo sua louca? Sabe que poderia cair.

- Eu precisava falar com você. - respondi um pouco envergonhada.

- Não poderia ter andado ate mim? Você podia ter morrido Bella. Como se não bastasse a escada ainda teve o espelho.

- Desculpe. - sussurrei – Eu falei com a Angela. Precisava dizer a você, dizer que eu..

- Mãeeeeee. - Antony gritou entrando no quarto de hospital. Me abraçou chorando.

- Mãe? - Edward me olhava perplexo. - Você tem um filho Bella?

- Ops. - disse com um sorriso envergonhado, tentando acariciar meu filho, lhe explicar que estava bem. Segundos depois Lucas entrou no quarto sendo seguido pela enfermeira.

- Izzy, eu juro que tentei segura-lo, mais você sabe como ele é quando quer alguma coisa. - assenti. - Ainda mais tendo a ver com você.

- Bebê, a mamãe esta bem, ta? Bom, não realmente bem, mais tanto quanto se pode estar depois de ter caído de uma escada e atravessado um espelho. - disse dando um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha, o único movimento que pude fazer em sua direção. - Agora, Anjinho, você tem que ir com o tio Luke, e quando a mamãe estiver melhor você pode me visitar, ta bem? - ele assentiu com os lindos olhinhos lacrimejantes e meu coração se apertou. Ainda não tinha olhado para Edward, mais não precisaria de muito esforço dele para perceber que Tony era seu filho. - Cuida bem dele, em Luke?

- Como se eu não tivesse feito isso todas as vezes que você foi parar no hospital. - revirou os olhos. - Fique bem, maninha. - me mandou um beijo e deixou o quarto com Tony e a enfermeira, éramos Edward e eu novamente.

- Filho, Bella? Você nunca vai parar com as surpresas? - me pergunta em tom de deboche;

- Eu ia te contar.

- Então ele é mesmo meu? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você ainda tem duvidas? Tony é a sua cara Edward.

- Então eu tenho um filho? - perguntou engolindo em seco. - Nós temos um filho?

- Sim, me desculpe. Mas antes eu achava que você era um cretino que tinha me humilhado, eu sabia que tinha que contar e contaria algum dia.

- Quem mais sabe?

- Alice.

-Alice?

- Sim, ela foi a casa da minha mãe e viu a foto dele, foi me buscar no aeroporto sem me dar chance para escapar.

- Eu acho... acho que preciso respirar um pouco. - disse sem olhar nos meus olhos e eu assenti. - Volto mais tarde, prometi para sua mãe que passaria a noite com você.

- Como você pode ver eu não vou a lugar algum. - indiquei meu estado, pelo menos um braço e uma perna quebrados, tirando os machucados causados pelo vidro. - Sei que é difícil.

Minutos após a saída dele uma enfermeira entro e aplicou um remédio para dor pelo soro, quando acordei ele estava ao meu lado, me olhando com uma expressão vazia que não me dizia o que se passava em sua mente, o que não era nenhuma novidade, a mente de Edward sempre foi inacessível para mim.

- Oi. - disse ele baixinho, como se tivsse medo de me acordar.

- Ola. - sorri para ele.

- Você dormiu bem?

- Como um anjo, e você?

- Tanto quanto é possível nessa cama de acompanhante. - me apontou uma pequena cama bagunçada e deu de ombro. - Sei que nós precisamos conversar, mais acho melhor esperar você ter alta. Carlisle disse que isso será em no máximo 2 semanas, e deu autorização para a entrada do seu irmão com Tony. - assenti. - Alice vai vir ficar com você hoje, eu preciso de um tempo e meus pais e o Emm estão tentando entender que eu tenho um filho de quase 3 anos de idade aos 18. Fique bem, Bella. - me deu um beijo na bochecha e deixou o quarto. Tudo o que pude fazer foi olhar para a porta por onde ele tinha saído, sem saber ao certo o que fazer diante dessa situação, poderiam as coisas começarem a dar certo ou iriam acabar de uma vez?

As próximas 3 semanas eu tinha passado sendo mimada por todos, menos Edward, ele tinha me evitado o que não era muito difícil já que eu ainda estava no hospital. Alice dizia que ele passava todo o seu dia depois da escola no quarto, não falava com ninguém. Já Esme e Carlisle, seguidos por Emmet e Rosalie tinham conhecido Tony e já estavam apaixonados como todos que o conheciam, e Tony também estava totalmente encantado com a ideia de mais um par de avós e tios para mimá-lo. Tudo parecia estar se encaixando de modo perfeito, e eu me sentia quase feliz, ainda faltava uma parte de mim para estar completa.

Alice veio me buscar quando tive aula pois todos estavam muito ocupados e minha mãe estava grande demais, agora a poucas semanas de ganhar minha irmãzinha Emilly, uma enfermeira tinha me ajudado a tomar banho e eu tinha colocado uma calça e camiseta que Alice tinha me trazido junto com apenas um pé de tênis pois minha perna direita ainda ficaria engessada por algumas semanas.

Chegamos a minha casa que parecia sinceramente silenciosa e Allie me ajudou a subir as escadas me empurrando para meu quarto e fechando a porta logo atrás de mim, fui segurada antes de bater coma cara no chão.

- Você esta bem?- sua voz doce me despertou do encantamento de estar perto dele novamente, como podíamos amar tanto alguém?

- Estou. - disse andando com as muletas ate a cama. - O que você faz aqui?

- Vim para conversarmos, lembra?

- Sim.

- Eu e Antony tivemos uma pequena conversa alguns dias atrás.

- Você contou para ele? - perguntei em pânico.

- Sim, não pude aguentar. Todos estavam comigo e ele aceitou tudo muito bem, você falou bem de mim para ele, mesmo quando estava com raiva.

- Claro, você sempre tinha sido legal comigo antes daquela noite e eu te conhecia desde sempre. Queria que ele te amasse, eu sempre soube o que era crescer sem um pai.

- Eu espero que ele não tenha de passar por isso. - ele sussurrou se sentando a meu lado e pegando a minha mão.

- Eu também.

- Eu te amo tanto. Desde que você era aquela menininha desengonçada filha da empregada. Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz ok? Eu era novo e achei que não podia me deixar levar pelas emoções. Amar você me enfraquecia, por isso eu me mantive longe. Você pode me perdoar Bella? Pode voltar a me amar?

- Eu amo você. Sempre amei e provavelmente sempre vou amar. -disse chorando. - eu jamais pude esquecer você, e mesmo se tentasse, Antony estava lá, me encarando com os olhinhos iguais aos seus, me lembrando que eu sou sua.

- Só minha, e eu sou só seu. Sempre fui. - disse antes de me beijar, e naquele momento tudo a nossa volta sumiu, estávamos na nossa bolha de amor, eu sabe de uma coisa?

Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.


End file.
